ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Grecy i Bułgarzy
Odcinek 101 Grecy i Bułgarzy - sto pierwszy odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 4 maja 2014r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|300 px 200px|thumb Na plebanii wszyscy chodzą cicho i na paluszkach, ponieważ Klaudia, po nagłej decyzji wstąpienia do klasztoru, odsypia ciężką noc w salonie. Księża zatem będą zmuszeni śniadanie zjeść w kuchni, co nie wzbudza zachwytu w Michałowej. Do kuchni wparowuje znienacka Halina, która chce odzyskać córkę. Stwierdziwszy, że ta śpi, rezygnuje z wyciągania dziewczyny z łóżka, bowiem w tym stanie mogłaby ona być nieprzyjemna. Podczas śniadania Klaudia w dziwacznym, niby zakonnym stroju i czarnym welonie pojawia się w kuchni i żąda natychmiastowej spowiedzi. Jej wybór pada na księdza Macieja. Ten nierozważnie daje Klaudii za pokutę tygodniową zwłokę w kwestii wstąpienia do klasztoru, co oburza dziewczynę, która trzaskając drzwiami opuszcza plebanię. Czerepach słucha w biurze senatorskim radia i nagle dostaje olśnienia, gdy na antenie słyszy piosenkę Pietrka i Joli – "Tabun dzikich koni". Niezwłocznie referuje myśl Senatorowi – otóż na wybory chodzi zaledwie 40% wszystkich uprawnionych, a to oznacza, że całe 60% elektoratu jest niezagospodarowane. Wynika to stąd, że ta część wyborców nie rozumie języka, jakim do nich mówią politycy. Zupełnie jakby część kraju to byli Grecy, a pozostałą stanowili Bułgarzy. Natychmiast postanawia znaleźć sposób na przemówienie do Bułgarów. Wzywa do biura Pietrka, któremu zleca napisanie stosownej piosenki, propagującej PPU. Pietrek niezbyt się zapala do tego pomysłu, twierdząc, że mieszanie sztuki i polityki to obciach, ale ugina się wobec otrzymania oferty w wysokości 1500 zł za ten utwór. Joli, która ma wątpliwości, czy udział w propagandzie politycznej nie będzie aby grzechem wyjaśnia, że jak już utwór nagrają, to później pójdą do spowiedzi i dowiedzą się, jak to z tym grzechem jest. Doktor, który jak wiadomo w medycynę nie wierzy, konsultuje swój stan zdrowia z Babką. Ta stwierdza, że lekarz za bardzo dusi w sobie emocje i stąd dolegliwości. Radzi mu stanowczo, aby starał się rozładowywać stres, co wprowadza lekarza w przygnębienie, bowiem nie ma on żadnego pomysłu, jak by to miało wyglądać. Gdy Zielarka opuszcza gabinet, Doktora odwiedza załamany Duda, który dopiero co ostatecznie pożegnał na przystanku wyjeżdżającą do pracy do Lublina Jagnę. Ich wspólne pogrążanie się w smutku zakłóca wejście pielęgniarki, zatrudnionej na nagłe zastępstwo, która dość obcesowo żąda opatrunków. Tymczasem Wezółowa przypadkowo dowiaduje się w sklepie, iż ksiądz Maciej próbował zorganizować chór przy kościele. Oburzona, że takiego zamiaru nie skonsultował z nią, jedyną osobą mającą odpowiednie przygotowanie, wpada wściekła na plebanię i nie przebierając słowach mówi proboszczowi, co o tym myśli. Postanawia wziąć sprawy chóru we własne ręce i po krótkim przemyśleniu, organizuje spontaniczne przesłuchanie w sklepie u Więcławskiej. Niemiłosierne dźwięki, jakie wydobywa z siebie chórek w osobach Solejukowej, Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej, przyprawia ją nieomal o załamanie nerwowe. Kusy robi co może, aby wyperswadować Lucy pomysł wyjazdu do USA. Żali się Kindze, ale niestety nie znajduje u niej żadnego zrozumienia. Wobec tego sięga po inny sposób. Udaje się z kwiatami do Urzędu, aby nakłonić skłócone władze gminy do zgody, mając nadzieję, że poprawa stosunków służbowych odwiedzie Lucy od powziętych zamiarów. Akurat w tym momencie Lodzia i Halina robią Lucy awanturę z powodu jej rzekomej zazdrości o ich przyszłą karierę w sejmie. Wejście Kusego odbierają jako zaplanowaną intrygę, co tylko pogarsza sytuację. Kusy wycofuje się, a panie, nie żałując drwin, opuszczają gabinet. Pietrek dość ostro pociąga Mamrota na ławeczce, a zdziwionym kolegom, którzy wiedzą, że ma on do wykonania jakąś pracę wyjaśnia, że stan nietrzeźwości jest mu chwilowo niezbędny, ponieważ do tej roboty akurat przekonania nie ma. Co prawda przekonania od tego nie nabierze, ale za to będzie mu wszystko jedno. Podczas przygotowania do nagrywania piosenki musi jednak przekonać do pomysłu Jolę, której się utwór nie podoba. Patryk sięga wówczas po ostateczne argumenty, czyli finansowe i Jola ulega. 200px|thumb Tymczasem Klaudia snuje się po wsi w charakterze przyszłej szarytki, odwiedzając tych, których skrzywdziła, aby się z nimi pożegnać, zanim zatrzasną się za nią na zawsze klasztorne kraty. Błogosławi Kingę i Pawła, a spotkanemu po drodze Fabianowi wyznaje prawdę o intrydze, jaką przeprowadziła, aby wyekspediować Jagnę do Lublina. 200px|thumb Kusy nadal szuka wsparcia, w związku z wyjazdowymi planami Lucy. Tym razem wybiera na powiernika Proboszcza, ale ten jest akurat w tak refleksyjnym nastroju i stwierdza, że gdyby to o niego chodziło, to kto wie, czy by się sam w tej sytuacji za ocean nie wybrał. Wobec braku nowych pomysłów Kusy kupuje u Więcławskiej pół litra wódki, co w kobiecie wzbudza poważne obawy, acz niepotrzebne obawy. Artysta ma bowiem plan. Połowę zawartości wylewa do zlewu, resztę stawia na stole i wita wracającą z pracy żonę bełkotliwym mową, aby jej pokazać, jak stresująco wpływają na niego jej emigracyjne plany. Niestety, Lucy nie daje się nabrać na tę mistyfikację. 200px|thumb Czerepach przemeblowuje biuro dla celów badania focusowego. Zaprosił licznych przedstawicieli tej części społeczeństwa, do której ma być zaadresowany Hymn PPU, aby sprawdzić ich reakcje podczas emisji teledysku. Te przygotowania zakłóca gwałtowne wtargnięcie Moniki, wściekłej na senatora, że ten przestał odbierać telefony od niej. Kozioł nieskładnie tłumaczy, że źli ludzie odkryli ich związek i musiał zniknąć z jej życia. Monika sam związek ma jednak w całkowitym lekceważeniu, niemniej senator obiecał jej spotkanie z szefem Komisji Kultury, a tę obietnicę kobieta zamierza wyegzekwować za wszelką cenę. Po jej wyjściu rozpoczyna się emisja teledysku z hymnem PPU. Owe "disco-politikolo", jak je określił Pietrek, zdecydowanie nie przypada do gustu Senatorowi, jednak reakcja zaproszonej publiczności jest nieoczekiwanie pozytywna. Wszyscy są zachwyceni. 200px|thumb Doktor czekając w domu na powrót żony z "przesłuchania" postanawia wcielić w życie rady Babki i raczy się koniakiem. Gdy wraca żona, słucha jej paplaniny o planach stworzenia najprawdziwszych "wilkowyjskich słowików", o których usłyszy cały świat, ale rozochocony alkoholem wolałby zająć się czymś zgoła innym. Tak bardzo zachwyca się małżonką, że ta wreszcie przestaje snuć szerokie plany i dalszą część wieczoru proponuje spędzić w sypialni, co na pewno okaże się najlepszym lekarstwem na stres doktora. Rozsierdzona Monika wraca do dworku, gdzie od progu głośno popiera zamiar Lucy, jakim ma być "opuszczenia tego kraju podsłuchów i donosów", po czym zamyka się w swoim pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Z tej reakcji Kusy słusznie wnioskuje, że komuś musiało się udać gwałtownie zakończyć jej romans z senatorem. Wobec rezygnacji Moniki z uczestniczenia w kolacji, Lucy idzie do pokoju Kingi, aby zaprosić na posiłek dziewczynę wraz z jej nowym chłopakiem i niechcący zastaje parę w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Gdy opowiada o tym mężowi, ten wykorzystuje tę okoliczność i zarzuca żonie nieodpowiedzialne planowanie jakichś wyjazdów, w sytuacji gdy młode pokolenie zaczyna niebezpiecznie dojrzewać. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Patricia Kazadi (Jagna Nowak), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Wezółowa), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Wojciech Wysocki (Mieczysław Wezół), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Iwona Rulewicz (Wargaczowa), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Dobromir Dymecki (Leśnik Paweł), *Joanna Jeżewska (Pielęgniarka), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Małgorzata Majewska (uczestniczka "badania fokusowego"), *Anna Wodzyńska (uczestniczka "badania fokusowego") Cytaty *'"Ona jak obudzona nagle to taka nerwowa, że bez kija nie podchodź"' - Halina o Klaudii *'"Kobita to w każdym wieku takie piekło może zgotować ci może, że się nie pozbierasz"' - Hadziuk do Stacha Japycza *'"Artysta do wszystkiego co robi przekonanie musi mieć"' - Pietrek *'"Ja ten kraj kocham, bez dwóch zdań, ale żyć w nim to jest sen wariata"' - Proboszcz *'"Disco polo ma nie być mądre tylko do tańca"' - Pietrek *'"Czasem przykre doświadczenia do miłego końca prowadzą"' - Wezół *Wezółowa:"Ja w sprawie chóru" Solejukowa:"Aaa, to wikary jedną próbę zrobił, no i zdechło" *'"Matko kochana, jaki ty upierdliwy jesteś, gorzej niż żona"' - Kusy do Hot Doga *Lucy:"Matko! A to co?" Kusy:"To? Kusy! W eksportowej wersji" *'"To jakiś policyjny kraj jest, wszyscy wszystkich szpiegują i donoszą"' - Monika *'"No Walkiria, no po prostu moja Walkiria"' - Wezół do żony Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII